Green Lightning
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Years ago two FBI agents put away a serial killer by the name of 'Green Lightning'. When the facility he was housed in burns down Special Agent Gerald goes looking for his ex-partner Shawn Spencer. Santa Barbara isn't prepared for the horrors that are about to be unleashed upon their (mostly) peaceful city. Can the phony Psychic save them once again? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Psych, or the brief mentions of things related to Hannibal Lecter, who will NOT be a character, I'm just using bits of information from the movies. I also don't know anything about the FBI training, and how long it takes to accomplish. Please keep in mind that this is FANFICTION.  
**_

_**Updates: Will probably be slow.**_

_**Pairings: I don't know yet.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Chapter One**

Shawn Spencer was making his way towards Carlton Lassiter's desk when motion around the area stopped, and he felt all eyes fall on him. Raising his hands slowly in the silence he raised an eyebrow, "why are you staring at me?"

Then he felt the cold metal barrel of a gun press into the back of his head. "They're not staring at you dumb-ass. They're staring at the gun that is pressed against your skull."

"I'm going to give you three reasons why this is a stupid idea, would you like me to start with number one or number three?"

"Let's start at number three." The voice said.

"Number three, we're in a police station, and you wouldn't live long after shooting me."

There was a light snort behind him. "If that's number three then I can't wait for one and two."

"Number two, you would take a man away from ever eating the deliciousness of pineapple again."

"Nevermind, you're just stupid." He said, before cocking the gun.

Shawn grinned, "For number one, I need you to lift up the back of my shirt and pull the wallet shaped thing out of the leather strap, and read it."

The chief and Henry came out of her office, and Shawn held his hand out to stop her from moving closer. "FBI, Special Agent, Shawn Henry Spencer."

Shawn spun around and slammed his fist into the mans jaw, while using the other to knock the gun out of his hand, spinning it around and aiming it at the fallen man. "Take off your mask." The hands slowly reached up and pulled off the ski mask. Shawn's lips twitched when he saw the face that was revealed. "Gerald, why were you holding a gun to my head?" Knowing his old friend wouldn't really hurt him, Shawn reached down and helped the man up.

"I'm here for a reason." Gerald said, wiping his back off.

"And that is?" Shawn asked, as he tucked his credentials back into the strap.

"_And so the Copper loses color, as the Iron finally drains._" Shawn paled as his ex-partner spoke the calling card of someone they had put away. _"Down and down his conscious goes, Green Lightning strikes again."_

Shawn opened his mouth to speak when he heard a very familiar voice, "Am I the only one, who would like to know just what the hell is going on?"

Shawn turned to his father. "Dad, this is an old friend of mine named Gerald."

"He had a gun to your head!" Henry yelled.

Shawn pulled the cartridge out of the gun that was still in his hand, and showed his father it was empty. "Back in our academy days, we would come up behind each other with a gun, and the other would have to disarm us. We never used a loaded gun. I recognized his voice, and that's why I motioned for you and the chief to stop."

Gus walked away from Buzz's desk. "Your academy days? Shawn, when were you ever in the academy?"

Gerald patted him on the shoulder. "This bad ass went through the FBI training in six months. When we graduated we were partnered, and he quickly advanced through the ranks."

"Why did you come looking for Shawn?" The chief asked, before motioning her head detectives, Henry, Gus, Shawn, and Gerald to follow her into her office.

When they were all seated comfortably, Gerald began his explanation. "Before Shawn left, we had this big, high profile case. A lot of people were murdered, and at each crime scene, there was a poem on the wall. Each one ending with Green Lightning strikes again."

"Gerald, we put him away. Maximum Security Insanasylum. Same place as that nobody Hannibal Lecter had been in. There's no way he could have gotten out."

Ignoring the interruption, Gerald continued. "Two weeks ago the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminably Insane burnt to the ground and all of the patients were accounted for except for-."

"No. He can't be-." Shawn tried to interrupt again.

"Yes he can. The Green Lightning was not evacuated, and when his cell was checked later there was no body." Shawn stood and looked out the window. "Last week, a bald man wearing a Hawaiian shirt was murdered, it was the poem that made me come here."

"What was it?"

"_Santa Barbara will meet a murderer, the likes of which they've never seen, Shawnee-Boy will always regret, capturing the Lightning, Green."_

"I need to call the office and get re-instated." Shawn said, pacing now. "Then I will end this son-of-a-bitch once and for all."

"What still confuses me, is if you made it to the FBI, why did you quit?" Gus asked, still hurt that his friend never told him.

Shawn lifted the front of his shirt, revealing a knotted scar that went from the bottom of his sternum to his left hip. "Because, when I caught him, he knocked me unconscious. I woke up and he dragged a knife through my body. I bashed him in the head, and escaped, with barely enough time to call for reinforcements before I fell unconscious." Lowering his shirt, he smiled at his friend. "I figured that it was time to bow out."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Psych, or the brief mentions of things related to Hannibal Lecter, who will NOT be a character, I'm just using bits of information from the movies. I also don't know anything about the FBI training, and how long it takes to accomplish. Please keep in mind that this is FANFICTION.**_

_**Updates: Will probably be slow.**_

_**Pairings: I don't know yet.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Sorry that this chapter isn't much longer. :s  
**_

**Chapter Two**

"Shawn there is one more thing." Gerald said as they were all exiting the office.

"And what is that?" Shawn asked, feeling exhausted with the knowledge that the worst serial killer he had ever faced was on the streets again.

"Kacey."

Shawn froze and looked at his friend. "What happened to her?"

"Nothing bad, but when you left she was really tore up, and I being your best friend was the only one who could comfort her."

Shawn ran a hand down his face before looking at his friend. "So you're trying to tell me that you and Kacey are.." He drifted of allowing Gerald to finish.

"Married. It's been six years Shawn."

The rest of the group waited in baited silence for Shawn to respond, who was looking at his feet. "Gerald, I just have one thing to say. Treat her right, she deserves so much more than I could ever be."

"You're an idiot Shawn Spencer." Gerald said just as an officer rushed up to them.

"Chief we just got a call for a murder on seventh street with writing on the wall."

* * *

Gus and Shawn were silent on the drive over. Shawn not saying anything because he knew if he spoke before Gus, that Gus would be angry. "Why did you never say anything?" Gus asked quietly.

"Because after the Green Lightning I just wanted it to be over."

"You still could have said something Shawn. You know I would have been cool with it."

Shawn sighed, "no Gus, you wouldn't have been cool with it. You would have been angry if I had told you about it when I came back because of the fact I was in the hospital for several weeks. You would have been angry that I didn't tell you the moment I started classes at the academy, or the moment I graduated. I told you about all of the other jobs because they were unimportant. Because I didn't want to worry you."

Gus pulled into the parking lot by the flashing red and blues, "we'll talk more about this later Shawn."

"Come on son." Shawn said, before getting out of the blueberry. Walking into the second floor apartment that held the crime scene was difficult, because from the bottom step on the staircase there was blood, the stains getting heavier the closer to the top they got. "Maybe you should wait out by the car Gus."

"Not this time Shawn, I'm going to be there." He said, trying to hide that he was gagging.

They walked in, and Shawn quickly took in the details of the scene, before letting his eyes only focus on the poem on the wall. _Though this may look very bad, 'tis but the beginning of the race, Shawnee boy will not survive, Green Lantern shall come in first place._

'Obviously he's implying that I'm not going to survive. This is pretty gruesome for the first murder in a new town, normally he starts off slow.' Shawn moved around to look at the body from another angle. 'Bent her arm in the wrong direction, probably shattered her elbow.'

There was suddenly a hand waving in front of his face. "Shawn?" He heard Juliet say.

Shawn clapped his hands and looked at her, "yes Jules?"

"I asked you if you were okay, you've been standing there staring at the victims arm for about ten minutes."

"Am I okay?" He repeated, not realizing that he was speaking very loudly. "I'm standing by the body of someone who was brutally murdered just so this Psycho-path could get my attention."

She exhaled harshly through her nose, "never mind. I just thought I would try to be nice, but it's obviously not an option."

As she moved to storm past him, he reached his hand out to grab her arm. "Jules, I'm sorry. When I got out of bed this morning nobody around me knew about my status in the FBI. I had locked all of my memories of my time spent there in a box in the back of my mind. In an hour everything has gone to shit, and I'm still trying to process things. I apologize for taking it out on you."

"Apology accepted." She murmured, before turning and going to talk to Carlton.

* * *

It was a dark room, and Anje couldn't hear anything around her, she could only sense the enormity of the space she was in. "Hello?" She called out cautiously. She heard approaching footsteps and tried to turn her head so that she could see who was coming. "Hello? Who's out there? Will you help me?"

But when the voice spoke, it just sent shivers down her spine. "Welcome Anje dear, to my game, when all's said and done, you'll be screaming my name, because my dear, by now you should see, the last thing you'll see before you die, is ME!"

Anje started shaking. "Why are you doing this?"

A man came out of the shadows and pressed one hand hard against her shoulder. Face inches away from hers, he snarled. "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO MAKE SHAWN SPENCER BEG FOR HIS LIFE TO END. YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME, BUT YOUR DEATH, WILL MEAN A LOT TO THAT PEA BRAINED MORON WHO THINKS THAT HE CAN LIE TO EVERYBODY AND GET AWAY WITH IT. I'VE SPENT SIX YEARS IN A GLASS BOX BECAUSE OF THAT PIECE OF SHIT! HE _WILL _DIE!" He leaned away and wiped the spit that landed on her face while he was yelling off. A demented smile distorted his face, highlighting his scar, and he clapped his hands. "Sorry, I got a bit ahead of myself, you're going to die long before Shawn Spencer."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Psych, or the brief mentions of things related to Hannibal Lecter, who will NOT be a character, I'm just using bits of information from the movies. I also don't know anything about the FBI training, and how long it takes to accomplish. Please keep in mind that this is **__**FANFICTION. **__**Also, the part with the 911 dispatcher is to the extent of my knowledge not how they respond, and my first person stuff is kind of rusty so, bear with me, and her thought process is much like mine.  
**_

_**Updates: Will probably be slow.**_

_**Pairings: I don't know yet. I'm leaning towards a Shules.**_

_**Timeline: Day ONE (chapter's 1, 2, and first three paragraphs of chapter3) Day TWO Chapter 3**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DETAILS OF VIOLENCE!**

**Chapter Three**

"Her name was Anje Whitemore. Going by the discoloration of the skin she's been dead for about three hours." Lassiter said, as he knelt by the body. Shawn ran his fingers through his hair as he moved past them. "Twenty one years old, was last seen exiting the store she works in four hours ago."

"This guy moves quick." O'Hara muttered, making notes.

One again, Shawn was mesmerized by the poem on the wall, as a rage built up in him. _Little Anje had to die, I bled her dry quart after quart, Shawn will give a valiant try, but he knows his time is running short._ "I need to go." He said, just loud enough for them to hear him, before walking away from the crime scene.

* * *

When Gus walked into the Psych office the next morning, he was surprised to see Shawn there, especially with the files he had spread across the desk. "Where did you go last night? I tried to call you like seven times, you just disappeared!"

Shawn looked up, and Gus knew he hadn't slept. "I had to get my old case files out of my storage shed. I can't remember how it was that he chose his victims. Or the way he clued us in on how to catch him." As soon as his friend looked back down, Gus sent a quick text to Jules asking her to come over.

"You need to sleep Shawn. Killing yourself won't make this whole ordeal any easier on you."

Brown eyes locked on his. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not killing myself. I'm going to figure out his code, and then I'm going to stop the bastard from killing anybody else." Vaguely Shawn could hear the door open and five sets of footsteps walk in before it closed. "This ass hole is targeting me, and there is nothing that I can do to stop it unless I remember."

"Shawn." Gus asked, "how long has it been since you've slept?"

"Stop being a worry-wart Gus. I slept night before last. But knowing there is an insane person after me kind of kept me awake last night."

"I've only seen you this serious-."

"Since Yin kidnapped the woman that I've loved for six years and Abigail, yes I know. But you didn't know me when I was on the FBI. I still can't believe that this bastard has got out." In hindsight, Shawn realized he should have looked to see who had entered because now that he was talking, he couldn't seem to stop. "Gerald and I, plus our entire team worked our asses off to catch this bastard and he got away. I don't know if I can go through this again with this maniac."

"Shawn.." Gus started, seeing for the first time the people that had entered.

"Gus, I'm sorry bud but my mind is racing right now and I need to think out loud to understand myself."

"Somethings never change." A voice said from the doorway.

Shawn stood slowly and turned to look; Kacey, Gerald, Juliet, Lassiter, and his father were standing there. "Kacey, why are you here?"

"I brought her with me Shawn." Gerald said, "I wanted to make sure she was safe."

"Then you shouldn't have brought her with you, you've seen what this guy can do when you get too close."

Kacey opened her mouth to speak when Gerald interrupted. "Then we'll be careful, we've got mo-."

"There is no being careful with this psycho!" Shawn yelled, voice raising steadily. "And if I couldn't protect her then why should you be able too?"

Kacey saw Gerald open his mouth, and quickly covered it with her hand. "Let's remember that I'm not a child who needs protection." Looking from her husband to Shawn, she smiled a little. "Nor was I when we were together Shawn."

"Kacey, you saw what I went through in the hospital after it happened, can you blame me for being overprotective?" Shawn whispered.

Juliet was looking between Shawn and Kacey. "Shawn, what did you mean when you said the woman you've loved for six years and Abigail?"

"Well obviously he meant that he's in lo-." Lassiter began.

Juliet held her hand out to silence him. "I'm asking Shawn, Carlton."

"Jules, I.. I… you're.."

Henry crossed his arms. "Just spit it out kid!"

Shawn's eyes narrowed on his father just as Lassie's, Juliet's, Gus's, his dads, and his own phone beeped. Glancing down his screen showed a mass text from Buzz. **GET DOWN TO THE STATION NOW! ** Looking up and seeing that they had seen it too, he turned to Gerald, "we've got to get down to the station."

Walking slowly, and ignoring the disappointed look on Juliet's face, Shawn led the group outside, and got on his motorcycle, before heading towards the Station.

* * *

"It rubs the lotion on it's skin or else it get's the hose-." Maniacal chuckling was heard, before the deep voice began speaking again. "Oh wait, that's not my line." The sound of metal scraping against metal, as if a knife was running along a pipe, tore through the air, making the young man in the chair flinch and try to speak through the gag around his head. "You can't talk but you can try, but either way, you will die, the end will come believe it or not, then you'll sleep and rot rot rot."

The man in the chair rubbed the gag against his shoulder until it slipped enough out of his mouth to allow him to speak. "Why are you doing this? What the hell is your problem?!"

"Because Shawn, yo-."

"This must be a mistake, because my name isn't Shawn you fucking psycho."

The man in the shadow's stood high, revealing chiseled features and a scar on his face, "Kevin Dale, you will die, because Shawn must pay!" Kevin saw a quick flash of the knife moving through the air, before he felt a pain in his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAahahahahahh!"

There was a sudden banging on a door up the stairs. "KEVIN? IT'S MOM ARE YOU OKAY?" A woman's voice yelled, before the sound of a door opening, and footsteps across the floor were heard. The man pulled the knife out of Kevin's chest, and stabbed him again just below the sternum, and giving him a wound that matched Shawn's almost perfectly, making him scream out again. The man flew up the stairs, and paused at the door to listen for Kevin's mother. "KEVIN, ARE YOU UPSTAIRS?" She yelled, and he could hear footsteps going up stairs, so he quietly opened the door to the basement, and closed it again, thankful that it didn't squeak. He'd have to kill her too, so that Shawn didn't find the body too soon.

* * *

"KEVIN, ARE YOU UPSTAIRS?" I yelled, before moving up the stairs, pulling my cell phone out, and dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A calm voice asked.

Whispering, I reply, "I came over to visit my son at 1412 Drury Lane, and when I got out of my car I heard screams, and now I'm in the house, and I heard another scream, but now it's gone silent, I don't know what to do."

"Stay on the line, I've got a unit going towards your address."

I heard a step creak on the staircase, and started crying. "Oh god," I sobbed, "there's someone in the house and they're coming up the stairs."

"Ma'am, you need to calm down, find some place to hide, and lock your self in." She tried reassuring me.

I quickly entered the bathroom attached to my son's room and locked the door, pushing the small shelf holding towels and extra toilet paper in front of it. "Okay, I locked myself in my sons bathroom and pushed a shelf in front of the door."

"Stay the-." Someone started banging on the door, and trying to twist the doorknob, cutting her off.

"He's going to get me! HELP!" I screamed. Knowing that I had only so much time before he opened the door, I tried to remember what to do. "Try to call out a physical description." I muttered to myself, thinking out loud because it calms me down. I slid the phone across the floor just before the door burst open. "Brown hair, slim face, g- oompf." I looked down at my stomach to see a knife sticking out of it, looking back up at my assailant as he approached, I cried through the pain. "Two inch scar across his right eyebrow. Green eye-."

A hand covered my mouth and he held a bloody knife against my throat. "You ruined my plan, but this is the end, you are about to see your son again," I could hear sirens approaching and smiled against his hand. Maybe, just maybe they'll get here in time. "You and your son had to die, and if you're wondering why, thank Shawn Spencer whom to this very day, has been the only one who's ever gotten away." Shawn Spencer, as in that psychic detective that works with the SBPD? What does he have to do with this? The knife started digging in to my throat, and I closed my eyes as I tried to scream.

_**Comments?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Psych, or the brief mentions of things related to Hannibal Lecter, who will NOT be a character, I'm just using bits of information from the movies. I also don't know anything about the FBI training, and how long it takes to accomplish. Please keep in mind that this is **__**FANFICTION. **__** Sorry about the length, I tried to make it longer, but upon editing it, I had to cut a few paragraphs out.**_

_**Updates: Will probably be slow.**_

_**Pairings: ShawnXJuliet, Gerald(OC)XKacey(OC)  
**_

_**Timeline: Day ONE (chapter's 1, 2, and first three paragraphs of chapter3) Day TWO Chapter 3, beginning of chapter 4, Day THREE begins second page of chapter 4.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Chapter Four**

Gus was gagging before they got to the bottom of the staircase. "This one's bad Shawn, the super sniffer is picking up the body from here." Shawn looked between his friend and the house.

Lassiter stepped up beside them. "There's two Victims this time. The son is in the basement, and the mother is in the upstairs bathroom. Kevin and his mother, Melanie Dale."

Shawn shook his head, before looking up the steps to where Juliet was coming down to meet them. He couldn't hear Lassie talking anymore as he watched her golden hair fluttering in the wind. "You should probably stay here Gus. You don't want to throw up all over the crime scene." He ran up the stairs, moving carefully around Jules, so that he could avoid talking to her. He knew it was a close call at the Psych office yesterday, and made a mental note to give Buzz a pineapple for saving his ass.

* * *

Juliet watched up the stairs, before turning to Gus. "What's his problem?"

Gus's lips twitched. "Do you want my personal opinion or just an obtuse observation?"

"Either, both. I just want to know why he's acting so afraid of me."

Gus tsked. "He's not afraid of you Jules. He's in love with you. He's afraid that you two will get together and that some psychopath will come along and hurt you to get to him."

"But I can pr-."

"You're never going to get Shawn to realize that. He will always be worried about you Jules. That's the thing about Shawn, I know he get's a lot of crap for acting so childish most of the time. But he's got the biggest heart of anybody that I've ever met." Gus pointed at the door that his friend had just disappeared through. "He's pushing you away, because he doesn't want to lose you."

* * *

_Dear __Diary, __whatever,_

_Today, I will put the first stage of ruin Shawn Spencer into action! The people that I've murdered so far haven't mattered towards the overall goal of my plan. I WILL kill Shawn Spencer, and I won't let anybody stop me from that. Wether it be that dastardly duo of his old parter and his ex girlfriend, or O'Hara and Lassiter, or even his best friend Gus, or Father Henry. Shawn Spencer will die! And soon!_

_Theo_

* * *

_Shawn ran towards the bar, vaguely noticing his father and Lassie following behind him. He burst through the door, and ran towards the counter. He picked up the card and read it. His dad and Detective Lassiter entered in time to see him hop over the counter. Reaching the bottom of the low tunnel, he turned on his flashlight. He saw Gus standing at the end, looking between the left side or the right. "Gus, where's Jules?"_

"_I don't know which way they went Shawn."_

_Shawn shined the light down one way, and then the other. Noticing a small torn cloth, he turned down the left side. "JULES!" He hollered, running down the passageway. Turn after turn, he followed a trail of pieces of torn fabric, before stopping suddenly. "JULIET!" He screamed, anguished when he realized what was happening._

"_SHAWN-HAWN-AWN-WN." Gus, Lassie, and Henry yelled, voices echoing off the walls._

_Shawn leaned against the wall, and let himself slide to the floor. Arms wrapping around his knees, he pressed his face into his knees. Gus was the first one who reached him, crouching down in front of him, and pushing his head away from his knees. "Shawn, what happened."_

"_The trail of torn cloth was leading away from the direction they were going. He's now, who knows how far ahead of us, and he's got Jules." Shawn met Gus's eyes. "He's got her Gus."_

* * *

_*Ring**Ring*_Shawn rolled over in bed and grabbed his phone off the side table. "Shawn Spencer Head Psychic Detective of the SBPD."

"I've got your girl." A raspy voice said, before he heard an ominous click.

Shawn lay dumbfounded for a moment before he was pulling on clothes, and running out the door without realizing he was only wearing one shoe.

* * *

"He's got Juliet!" He yelled, running into the police station, tears of disbelief running down his face.

He stumbled, running around the corner of the desk and towards the chief's office. "I got a call, he's got Ju-."

A movement from her desk caught his eye, "Shawn? What are you talking about?" Juliet walked around her desk until she was standing four feet away. People were watching them, and had been, since Shawn ran in yelling.

"I got a call saying that he had my.."

She shuffled a step closer. "He's got your what?"

Realizing that this was the time to tell Juliet how he felt, he stepped closer. "You." He said, reaching out to push a lock of hair behind her ear. "I got a call saying that he had you. I was scared because, if it was true then I wouldn't ever be able to tell you that I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. That since you stole my seat in the diner you have had me entranced. When I realized that Yin had you, my heart stopped beating, and I hated that I had to go after Abigail instead of you." He paused to take a breath, raising a hand to point at his heart, his other wiping the fallen tears from his face. "And when he called me, I was hit with the thought that I would never be able to tell you that I've been in love with you for six years, my heart just broke all over again."

Gus, just walking in, carrying a drink carrier with four pineapple smoothies paused. "Shawn, where is your other shoe?"

Shawn and Juliet stepped towards each other at the same time, wrapping their arms around each other, and heads moving so their lips could meet. Lassiter groaned at his desk at the realization that he would have to put up with Spencer a lot more often now. Applause was breaking out across the station. Gus tsked because the smoothies were melting. Karen smiled because the tension between the two had been growing unbearable. The Green Lightning grinned, because Shawn Spencer was playing right into his hands.

_**Comments?**_


End file.
